The Final Battle
by Peeta Melark
Summary: The final battle of Camp Half-Blood. It is likely the last battle that Percy and his friends will ever fight. WARNING: Violence and gore may be disturbing to some.


It was pointless to fight. I knew that as soon as I saw the army of monsters swarming up over the hill. There were thousands—hundreds of thousands! We couldn't win. There were dragons, drakon, Gorgons, harpies, hellhounds and thousands more. Those with hands held heavy, gleaming weapons. The ones without used teeth, tails and claws. We were outnumbered. The camp was silent, waiting for orders. Annabeth reached down and took my hand.

"It'll be over soon," she said. "Either way, it'll be over." I could hear the fear in her voice. When she kissed me, I knew it would be the last. Her face was pale and her jaw quivered. To my left, I saw Derek and Nico standing apart, not holding hands and not looking at each other. I knew them well enough to know that they had already said goodbye.

As the swarm approached, Chiron shouted, "Archers! FIRE!" and a volley of arrows shot forward. The monsters kept coming. As one fell to dust, another took its place. Each was stronger and more horrible. I knew that the swords would be called next. When we were, we threw ourselves into battle.

As I swung my sword, I saw Annabeth hurl herself at a Hydra. She looked beautiful, the torch in her hand illuminating her face. But in a moment of contemplation, she went flying back and landed several yards away from me, unconscious. I cried out to her, still struggling with a hellhound that reminded me painfully of Mrs. O'Leary. As it turned to yellow dust, I watched helplessly as a snake-woman grabbed her and snapped her head to the side. Even through the sound of battle, I heard her neck break. I saw the way the bones protruded from the skin as they splintered. It made me sick. The snake-woman dropped her then, letting Annabeth's body crumple gracelessly in a heap of dusty, blonde curls and tanned, bloody limbs. Her eyes were still open, grey and staring.

Another snake-woman grabbed my arm, forcing me onto my knees. From there, I saw a sword go through Derek's back. He fell sideways, dead. Nico stumbled, his face contorted with grief. An empousa took her chance, snapping his arm and sinking her fangs into his neck. He didn't struggle, but I knew he was dead when his eyes drifted shut. When he fell, his shattered arm twisted to touch his black sword… the sword that might have saved his life.

Thalia took the sword; her silver jeans stained with blood, and hacked her way through a crowd of gorgons. Like Nico had, she stumbled, dropping the sword and looking into the eyes of her foe. Her body froze, turning to stone, and was smashed. Her face remained intact, peaceful and unafraid.

In all directions, I could see death. I could hear it around me. Connor Stoll, his neck gushing blood. Katie Gardner, neck and spine broken, drained of blood from a spear in her stomach. Clarrise, her throat shredded, looking so small and pitiful. A young archer lay in her sister's arms, glassy eyed and lifeless. Even Chiron had fallen, arrows piercing his heart.

Desperately, I ran to Annabeth's side, feeling vainly for a pulse. Her head was twisted horribly to the side. I could hear the bones scraping every time I moved her. Silently, I look the dagger from her cold fingers. S

Nico lay only a few feet away, Derek only an arms length from him. Dazedly, I pulled the sword from Derek's back and placed their hands together. If not for the blood, they might have been resting. I knelt down briefly, closing Derek's eyes before I charged into battle one last time.

All around me were broken bodies and pained screams. The grass was red, the skies were dark and only a few of us remained standing. A little girl huddled behind a shattered statue, sobbing into her hands. Her face was dirty and her blonde hair was streaked with blood. She reminded me of the seven year old Annabeth I'd seen in visions and dreams. She called my name, screaming as a monster approached her. But as I turned to help, the arrow pierced my shoulder and the sword when through my chest, plunging me into scarlet pain, and then darkness, and then peaceful nothingness.


End file.
